Sixteenth of March
by Whimsical.Banana
Summary: Ruka-centric. Drabble. Sometimes, Ruka wonders if he should forget too.


A birthday gift to **MY** sweet Ruka. Okay so, I should explain 'Blur'. I go emotional re-reading the Valentine chapter, and thus had to write that. I know, that one sucks, but among all the stories I've posted so far, 'Blur' means so much more. I titled it Blur because even to me, I can't understand it. SOOO the situation is a 'Blur', get it? Get it? :D Now, onto this one!

* * *

Sixteenth of March.

Ruka-centric. Drabble. Sometimes, Ruka wonders if he should forget too.

©Tachibana Higuchi ©Gakue Alice

* * *

Ruka's room welcomes the sunshine. Pale orange seeps in, chasing away the coldness of the night. The blond wakes himself up, yawning as the light reached his cheeks. Morning would always be like this. Children go to school. Adults go to work (teaching, baking, selling, and cleaning). Today would be like how everyday is. There's nothing new.

He does his daily routine — make up his bed, feed Usagi, brush his teeth, and some others which were too bothersome to even say. Usagi rubs his chin on Ruka's fingers, before Ruka goes to the cafeteria for breakfast. The class has nothing new to offer. There's not much of entertainment so he slept through every class.

It's like this every day. Simply, like this.

Natsume will be teasing Sakura about her underwear-prints, as Imai would be coming up with more of those weird inventions. Sakura, herself, will be having a fun time like everybody else.

_And I'll be watching this never-ending always-repeating movie whilst I laugh like everybody else._

When night comes, everything changes. Everyone would have progress about themselves, except for Ruka. He isn't aging anymore. He won't be growing up like them. "It's March." Mikan says, and this caught Ruka's attention. What is it again about March? "Before we know it, it'll be summer!"

Ruka sighs, as he drags his feet back to his room, but to his surprise, the animals would be there, all of them showing him a grin. There won't be any sound when Usagi brings up a cardboard.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

There'll be a moment of epiphany. Yes, March. Sixteenth of it. It's his birthday. How old was he? How old was he before he started to forget? He shows them a smile. "Thanks." And then, everything changes for him. He shall sleep happily. It's just another year, right? It's nothing important. He should be more thoughtful about Natsume's birthday; of his friend's.

Natsume is his precious friend. He knows that among all of the students in the academy, Natsume will be the first one to go. It's not that he's anticipating it, but Ruka just can't help but think too much about the future. And so, Ruka thanks the heaven for every minute of life they give to Natsume. Up onto how long can Natsume last? Ruka doesn't want to hear any of it.

The blonde looks up at the stars this night, wishing for Natsume's safety for the oncoming years.

Isn't it grand? Ruka's love for Natsume? Isn't it just so moving?

Natsume is really lucky to have him by his side, yes? If only Natsume can see up to what extent Ruka would be willing to go; if only he would see him as important as his life too and not just someone who fills up his side; if only fate would allow Natsume to see this.

Ruka goes to bed; but sixteenth of March isn't over yet. Before he can close his eyes shut, there was a knock on the door. To his surprise, it was Natsume!

He gasps; taking a small step back. Natsume squeezes the both of his shoulders, "It's your birthday, isn't it? Today? Right?!" He had those red eyes glowing with panic, and Ruka just stared at it, muttering his answer, "Y-y...es."

"You idiot. Don't just ignore a day such as this." Natsume released him. "You could've reminded me."

"...but I just remembered a while ago. I'm sorry."

He sighs; and then pulls Ruka into an embrace. _Natsume?_ "Happy birthday." In that warm hug, Ruka starts crying. Of course, he's sad! He felt so unimportant and miserable the whole day! And besides, he waited for another two years for this day to come! _You forgot. Stupid Natsume, you forgot._

How Ruka wished that the sixteenth of March won't end so soon.

* * *

This one is nothing more than a small feeling in me; which means, I'm back at NatsuRuka! Yeah, babeh! This will be a prologue to a marathon which I'll be starting from this month up until May. :D I hope many of us Gakuen Alice-lovers remembered his birthday! And not just the two main love doves.

Ta ta~

~banana-chan


End file.
